Tobias II Hellwig
Tobias II Hellwig (25 August 1990 –) was a Puropanian Army general who was head of state as self-appointed Grand Defender of the Democracy. Aside of that tittle, he don't held any official charge in the government of Puro Pan Republik, but is very influential in the dessitions of the government Early life and Career Tobias II Hellwig was born in Telmopán on 25 August, 1990 to Tobias Hellwig, Supreme Ruler of the República de Puro Pan, descendant of the puropanian royal family, the Hellwig dinastyand Thereza Von Hellau. He went to primary and secondary school at the Hellwighaffen Technical school in Hellwighausen, and then to the Military School in the same city, which he entered in 2006. After four years of study, in 2010 he graduated with the rank of alférez (Second Lieutant) in the Ejército Sud Puropaniano, the ESP. During the PPS-PPN war he was asigned to the 12º ESP reinforced Brigade, and during the combats in the region of Puro Pan plains, where he quickly climbed among the ranks, thanks to his actions in combat, and for being son of the Supreme Ruler of Puro Pan del Sur Puro Pan Anarchy, the DRPP and creation of the PPR ]]After the end of the PPS-PPN war Puro Pan del Sur was reduced to only the island of Telmopán, where the remanents of the Hellwig government claimed to be the only legitime government of an United Puro Pan Republic, rather than the divided and reduced existing one. During this time, Tobias II Hellwig continued his military career in the reduced ESP, being the commander of the 12º ESP reinforced brigade, while his father run for the presidency of North Puropan -conveniently stopping to claim the independence and inexistence of Northern Puro Pan, legitimating his campaign. While the presidential campaign of his father wasn't succesful, the PPS remained independent from the north, or at least, until the Operation Goliath and the second Krakavian civil war, know as well as Puro Pan Anarchy. As the situation deteriorated, Tobias Hellwig claimed the creation of the UPP, an United Puro Pan, and the ESP launched an invasion against Puro Pan del Norte, to seize the control of the territory, being deployed among the "liberation army" Tobias II Hellwig as commander. There he fought against the FADNP, Kranfasp and local krakavian and kuchenburger militias, meanwhile his father, president of the UPP, make political alliances with the comunists and Aleksndr Amerlink wich leaded to the creation of the DRPP, the democratic Republic of Puro Pan. With the creation of the DRPP, Tobias II Hellwig was promoted to marshall of the southern DRPP army, where he needed to fight a Nova Prussian intervention as well. However, the later assessination of his father, Tobias Hellwig, during the battle of Hellwighausen, was perceived as a traition of the DRPP and the Krakavian Comunist party to the nationalist elements of the former UPP, so Tobias II Hellwig proclaimed the Independence of the Puro Pan Republik from the DRPP -who suffered in the meantime the attack of Denetherian forces-, achieving political and military support by Nova Prussia. Supreme Ruler of PPR , Tobias II Hellwig and Alexander Brun]]Since the 2026, Tobias II Hellwig became the supreme ruler of the Puro Pan Republik, with absolute control of the executive, legislative and judicial power -aside from his control of the military-. Thanks to the Nova prussian support, he was capable of turning the puropanian militias and remanents of the ESP and the desertors of the DRPP in a new profesional army, the PLW. Then, his forces achieved an important advance against their enemies, reaching Hellwighausen and beyond. With the defeat of Wentviska Denethier and several minor factions, peace was reached in the Truce of Dremen, the 25 December 2027. This was the official End of the Civil war, with the mutual recognition of the Constitutional Monarchy of krakavia and the Puro Pan Republik. Still with Tobias II as supreme ruler of PPR, the 19 April of the 2028, Puro Pan Republik bough Werland from the Kingdom of Brno, and in the 2029, Niemals joined the PPR. However, Tobias II Hellwig wanted a legitimization of his regime, and in the 2029 a constitution was created, the powers divided and presidential elections where called, with him not presenting himself as candidate. Grand Defender of the Democracy While Tobias II Hellwig didn't was a presidential candidate, as Monotype Corsiva was elected president of the PPR, he asumed as the Grand Defender of the Democracy. From a legal point of view, such position didn't existed, but in a practical way, he was above the legislation, being the power behind the power, and real articulator of the ejecutive, legislative and judicial power in the PPR. As Grand Defender of the Democracy, it will be seen the aproximation of the Nova prussian - Puropanian alliance and the relation with the Nutkian nations, the Wentviskan War 2037-2039, the adquisition of the Colossal Unterland and Spramuska, the Vlodia Border conflict, the adquisition of Brnovenia in the 2046 after the treaty of Holtsbrno, participating in the war of the Kizil dayr of the 2047, the division of Colossal in the 2048, Supporting the Nutk nations actively in the Great War of the Plains 2052-2056. He will play an active role as well in the liberation of Spelling in the 2059, and in general in the Pan-Aelian germanism. He will resign as Grand Defender of the Democracy in the 2063, proclaiming his daughter Angela Hellwig as sucesor. Category:History of Puro Pan Category:Characters of Aels